The present invention relates to a slot machine which selects combinations of symbols on winning lines, and more particularly to a slot machine which pays a special dividend when a prize-winning symbol combination on a winning line includes a special mark.
In a slot machine of the type having a plurality of reels, for example three reels, disposed side by side, a game is started by suppling a start lever after a coin or coins are inserted to start the reels into rotation simultaneously. The reels are rotated for a certain time period and then stopped either at random or by operating a stop button to select a combination of symbols on the winning line which is played. When the combination of symbols is determined to be a predetermined prize-winning combination, coins are paid out, the number of which is determined in correspondence with the difficulty in obtaining the symbol combination.
A video-type slot machine which displays a plurality of series of symbols on a CRT screen can be played in basically much the same manner as the above-described slot machine and is also contemplated by the present invention.
In conventional slot machines, the prize-winning combinations are mostly sets of the same symbols. For instance, the slot machine can display on one winning line a big hit prize-winning combination such as a set of symbols "7" and a set of symbols "BAR" to pay out 15 coins as a high dividend, a middle hit prize-winning combination such as a set of cherry symbols, a set of watermelon symbols, or a set of plum sumbols to pay out 10 coins as a middle dividend, or a small hit prize-winning combination such as a combination of symbols including at least two cherry symbols or a combination of symbols including at least one cherry symbol to pay out five coins as a low dividend.
A problem in conventional slot machines is that games tend to become monotonous, particularly when repeatedly played.